zombiesrunfandomcom-20200214-history
Big Mistake
Your new local friend will help you reach the beach, but will you get there in time to catch Jones? Cast * Janine De Luca * Tom De Luca * Sam Yao * Jody Marsh * Shona * Duncan Macallan Plot Barely Begun Shona, a Mor Island native, explains that you’re all being shot at because they think that you’re a zombie. Without a flashlight or walkie-talkie, there’s no way to tell them otherwise, so Shona says you all must run to the ruins of a nearbyvillage so she can use the emergency call-point. Bring in Her Body While running to the top of a hill, Shona tells you all that she had intercepted messages from the mainline, and had realised someone on the island was talking in code to Jones. She’s narrowed it down to 4 possibilities, and she thinks she knows exactly which of the suspects did it. She was hoping to intercept them on their meeting to Jones. Help Us Shona doesn’t think that the Wakened Warriors were zombies. You make it to the radio outpost, and Shona makes a call to the chief. Not a moment too soon, he agrees to help, since Janine is looking more and more sickly by the hour. Through My Binoculars You all make your way down the slippery path towards the path, and Janine explains to Shona that Jones poisoned her. Shona thought Jones was living peacefully, and is very angry to hear that isn’t the case. Wash Out Tom spots a body lying on the beach, and through his binoculars, Sam sees the body is wearing the same clothes as Jones. Since only you all and the suspect who was sending him coded messages to him are the only ones who knows he’s on the Island, Janine thinks it might be a trap. But it’s a risk you’ll have to take, since you can’t risk his body washing out to sea! Midnight The body isn’t Jones’ at all, but a different man from Sage’s oil rig. Chief Duncan Macallan arrives, and apologises for Ellie’s death. They’ve taken her body now, so she isn’t left out in the storm. But there’s no sign of Jones. Now there’s a storm, a homicide and Jones loose on the island, and you have less than 24 days to find him if you hope to save Janine. S08E03 // Rofflenet Discussion regarding this mission can be found on Rofflenet Transcript pours, thunder rolls JODY MARSH: I really can’t decide what I like best about this storm. How dark it is, the way it’s whipping the rain around us like a rain duvet, or that it’s actually picking up pebbles and hurling them at us! Maybe it’s that it got our friend killed because of a stupid accident in the dark! A stupid accident! gunshots SAM YAO: Well, I like how Jones, a homicidal maniac, is at large and the people who shot and killed Ellie are still chasing us! Shona, are you sure it was an accident? Can’t you make them stop? SHONA: We’ve no flashlight signal for this. We havnae needed one. No people ever come onto the island the way you did. Boats always land on the north, on Bas Sands. JANINE DE LUCA: Where Jones’ boat is. SHONA: Aye, that’s right. The island has perfect natural defenses. The north side has deep, strong currents that pull away any zombies walking on the seabed, so it’s safe for boats. The south side is all rocks and caves. We wait there and shoot the zoms as they come up. It’s like the island was built to fend off zombie attacks. laughs SAM YAO: That’s great, unless you happen to be coming in via zombie alley. SHONA: They’re chasing because they still think you’re zombies. Believe me, they won’t rest if they think they’re letting a zom roam free on the island. Okay. I’ve no walkie-talkie. I’m not on duty tonight. Jones is on Bas Sands. We’ll take the hill path and then through the ruins of Gaisgeach Village. There’s an emergency call point there I can use to call the chief. But we have to hurry. This storm’s barely begun. rolls, wind whistles, rain pours pours SHONA: We’ll be safe as long as we keep moving. I know these paths better than anyone, better than that police chief, Duncan Macallan, anyway. The outlander. TOM DE LUCA: You’re born and bred here? SHONA: I am, and proud of it. Ach, it’s a beautiful place. When this storm’s over, you’ll see it. There’s good grazing land in the center of the island and good arable fields to the east. Cliff paths and fishing rocks. We’ve everything we need. You’ll be at home. JANINE DE LUCA: As is Lachlan Jones. This storm may be dangerous. He is more so. TOM DE LUCA: We need to know everything you do about Jones. If we understand his motivations in being here, we may be able to predict his intentions. JODY MARSH: You said he contacted someone here wanting forgiveness. For killing your uncle, right? SHONA: Aye. I intercepted one of Jones’ messages by accident. Couldn’t imagine who’d want to bring that murderer back here, so I started digging, looking at old messages and records. I still don’t know who Jones was talking to, but I’ve narrowed it down to three. Well, four, I suppose. Everyone who’s had access to the long-range comms system. JANINE DE LUCA: And who are those people? SHONA: My dad, but he’d never forgive Lachlan. And then there’s Chief Macallan, and Joan and Derek MacLean. Morag Grounds, she knows everything about everyone, and she told me the MacLean’s never did think Jones was guilty, so it makes sense if it’s them. But I’ve not found any proof. That’s why I was heading to the meeting point they’d arranged with Jones. Thought I could catch them in the act. What an idiot, trying to handle it on my own! Please don’t tell anyone else. They’d be so angry. This is all my fault! PAULA COHEN: All of us think it’s our fault, Shona. It’s only natural. But it was an accident. Tell us what you can. It might help. How did they contact Jones? SHONA: Aye. So Mor Island is the main one in the Far Hebrides. We have the most contact with the mainland. We traded with Colonel Sage. He offered us guns, ammo, grenades. JANINE DE LUCA: In exchange for some technology? SHONA: Aye! There’s an island to the north, Dearg Island. There’s some scientists there, have been since before the zombies started. They don’t allow any visitors. But we send them meat and milk and a few other things. They send us radios, walkie-talkies, parts of the wind generator. TOM DE LUCA: And you asked them for something a bit more specialized recently. Something Colonel Sage wanted? SHONA: Aye. A numbered project from before the apocalypse. Dearg Island sent it to us in a sealed box. PAULA COHEN: They didn’t know you had traded it to the mainland? SHONA: No. My dad arranged it. We’d been running low on guns. Now the armory’s bursting at the seams! It was when I was looking at the messages we were receiving from Sage that I… a few of us had a wee code when we were kids. A silly thing, like an island tradition. Extra letters in a typed message. Looks like typos. They spell out words. It was him. He was using that code to talk to someone else! JODY MARSH: And he said he had the missing chapter of the Edda, that he could bring it home? SHONA: Aye. It’s been gone from the island for 400 years, nearly. Stolen long ago by the English and then lost. All we have is sketches and records of what people said about it. I’d give anything to see it, to hold it in my hands. SAM YAO: My friend Ellie wanted the same. She was so excited to come to the place the Edda came from. She had all these theories about what we could learn about the zombies here. You’d have liked her, I think. SHONA: Where’s she lying? JODY MARSH: Exit to the caves, near the cliffs. SHONA: There’s time for Chief Macallan to bring in her body if we tell him what’s happening. The radio’s at the top of this hill. Let’s hurry! pours, wind whistles SHONA: Here we are. We’ll run through these stone house frames. The radio’s in the last one, nestled into the side of the hill. Nobody’s lived here for ages. See how the grass has grown over the buildings? SAM YAO: Ellie would have loved this! She studied ancient cultures. She did so much research about this place. Hey, you said you had some notes about the missing bit of the Edda. Anything about zombies? SHONA: Zombies? Oh. You think the Wakened Warriors were zombies? I never thought of that. The Wakened Warriors were supposed to be very noble defenders of what’s right. Your friend Ellie sounds wonderful. Like my uncle Callum. He loved the history of these islands. JODY MARSH: That was your uncle who Jones murdered? He’s killed so many people on the mainland now. How did he escape justice here? SHONA: He didn’t escape. He left. We ran him off, really, best we could. The chief couldn’t prove what he’d done, but we all knew the truth. We shunned Jones. Wouldn’t sell to him. Wouldn’t even say hello when we saw him in the street. He headed for the mainland within a year. Ah, look. There. There’s the radio. Just – just give me a moment. crackles Chief Macallan? This is Shona. DUNCAN MACALLAN: Oh. Is this about the sheep? SHONA: No, it’s not about the sheep! in the background TOM DE LUCA: You doing all right, Jane? You look exhausted. JANINE DE LUCA: I’m fine. It’s been a long march uphill. Five, you’re the only one still looking fresh. PAULA COHEN: You have to pace yourself, Janine. The whites of your eyes are inflamed. That’s the nanites. SAM YAO: She’s got 25 days though, Paula. You and Veronica said 30 days in total. 5 days gone. 25 days! PAULA COHEN: But they won’t be days of good health! I’m really sorry. Janine, exertion won’t help. Please, take a moment to sit down now. This is good news. If we can’t catch Jones today, at least the islanders will help us find him. SHONA: I’ve spoken to the chief. Patrol are going to help us. They’re coming to the south. We’ll head west, to the beach, and catch Jones together. Come on. We must hurry! crash on beach, seagulls caw JODY MARSH: Wow! The cloud’s clearing from the moon and I can see all the way down the beach from this cliff path. It’s beautiful! The sea is all silver in the moonlight, and the beach looks really sandy! SHONA: The storms go like this here. We’ll have a few minutes of peace, then it’ll go rough again. But you’ll need to watch your feet now. The path’s slippy. Only way over is by stepping on the blue rock. SAM YAO: Wow, you really know this island. SHONA: It’s in my blood. Can I ask you something? SAM YAO: Sure. I mean, I think you’ve probably saved our lives. SHONA: What do you want with Lachlan Jones? To execute him for killing those folk on the mainland? JANINE DE LUCA: He… has something of value to me. SHONA: Not the Edda? JANINE DE LUCA: No. We would love to see the Edda, of course, but if the island is its rightful home, it should stay here. SHONA: So what does he have? JANINE DE LUCA: He… poisoned me before he left. A technological poison. It’s slow-acting, and he has a control box which can reverse its effect. SHONA: ?. In his messages, he said he was living quietly, just wanted to be accepted back home. If I’d know any of that… well. I’d not have come out late at night to try to find him. SAM YAO: So, you know what we’re doing here. We know what you’re doing here. The question is is what Jones is really doing here. I can’t see him peacefully taking up Hebridean farming, somehow. TOM DE LUCA: We’ll find out soon enough. Look through my binoculars, Five. That’s his boat, isn’t it, at the far end of the beach? He hasn’t set sail. If we hurry now, we’ll reach him before he has a chance! PAULA COHEN: The wind’s picking up again. Five, do you see that? Are those nets strung between those causeways? Won’t they blow away? SHONA: Those are my dad’s idea. The high winds throw up all sorts – fish and crabs, driftwood and metal we can use. The nets are elasticated. When the weight in them is heavy enough, they snap shut. We pick them up when the storm dies down. PAULA COHEN: Clever. Reminds me of our rainwater collectors at Abel. SHONA: My dad’s a proud islander. He’s always wanted us to be self-sufficient. We have a wind farm, weaving, a distillery. All of it. He never wanted to be laird, but he’s very good at it. JODY MARSH: Sounds like it. SHONA: Just don’t tell him I said so. TOM DE LUCA: Look, down by the boat. There’s a body lying face down. JANINE DE LUCA: Everyone back, out of the line of sight. It could be a trap. SAM YAO: Hey, can I borrow the binoculars, Tom? That is the same outfit Jones was in when he left. I’d recognize that jumpsuit anywhere. I think he’s… I mean, he’s either taking a long nap in the middle of a hurricane or… or he’s dead. SHONA: Plenty of people here want him dead. JANINE DE LUCA: Did any of them know he was arriving this evening? SHONA: Only the one who sent the message. TOM DE LUCA: If he is dead, we need to get to his body now. If we don’t get there quickly, he’ll wash out to sea. Go! crash onto beach, wind whistles SAM YAO: Bloody hell! That storm’s really coming now. warning siren blares SHONA: Storm warning, urgent! We’ve only a few minutes to get to shelter. JANINE DE LUCA: Jones is definitely dead. Shot through the head. We must search his body. With luck, he’ll have the Edda and the nanite controller in the pocket of this jumpsuit. Five, Tom, Doctor, can you help me flip him? TOM DE LUCA: Got it. Lift and flip on three. One, two, three - JANINE DE LUCA: That isn’t Jones. PAULA COHEN: He’s wearing Jones’ clothes. SAM YAO: Hey, just a sec! No, I know him. He worked for Sage. He was on the oil rig. JANINE DE LUCA: Yes, I’ve met with him on several occasions with Mr. Lynne. His name is Arnold. A composting specialist. He’s roughly the same height and build as Jones, dressed in his uniform, with his name badge! JODY MARSH: So Jones brought him here to try to fake his own death, knowing that his contact was expecting him here? Thinking the body would wash out to sea before anyone got a good look at it. DUNCAN MACALLAN: Shona, is this them? SHONA: Aye. Abel Township friends, this is Chief Duncan Macallan. DUNCAN MACALLAN: We’ve taken your friend’s body, respectfully. We… nothing like this has happened before. SAM YAO: You’re the one that shot Ellie. She bloody loved this island! She was the one who kept telling us over and over how amazing it was, and the history and the culture and everything and you shot her! DUNCAN MACALLAN: I am so, so sorry! I thought you weren’t moving like zombies, but only zombies ever come through there, and it was dark and the storm, I can’t - ! There’s nothing I can say. warning siren blares Please. You have to get to shelter. Is that Lachlan Jones? Is he dead? JANINE DE LUCA: No, Chief Macallen. Unfortunately, that is not Mr. Jones. So you have a storm brewing, a murder and a homicidal man on the island whose plans are as yet unclear. SAM YAO: And it’s midnight. So we’ve only got 24 days left to find him. Codex Letter Hey Five, You know, in a weird way, this island kind of reminds me of Abel in the early days. Not so much the beaches and the storms and the terrifying cliffs, but more… the way we’d tried to isolate ourselves from the rest of the world to keep ourselves safe. How suspicious we were of strangers and outsiders, and how careful we had to be to not put the rest of the township at risk. I remember back when Janine and the Major would review every new refugee to make sure we weren’t stretching our resources too thinly. Hell, I still remember your first day in Abel- the fact that they wouldn’t let you in until you’d grabbed those files for Maxine? Pretty ice cold if you ask me. I’m really proud of the way Abel’s changed and grown over the years, and I’m glad we welcome people in when we can. I guess there’s something kind of comforting about the fact that, no matter how much you try to cut yourself off from the rest of the world, it always finds you eventually, and usually for the better. Even if it’s in the guise of a couple of runners, two super soldier siblings, and an engineering school drop-out. I hope we can do something good here. Ellie would want that. x Sam Artefact [[Carved "Endless Circle" stone|'Carved "Endless Circle" stone']] A palm-sized stone, with a carved symbol: a circle containing five smaller circles inside. It depicts the endless Circle, a symbol of the Far Hebrides islands protected by the sea. Hopefully it brings us some luck and protection ourselves this mission Category:Mission Category:Season Eight Category:Letters